An end cap for a vibration damper is known from U.S. Pat. No. 9,022,188. This end cap has a seal which is fastened in the cap. Dirt is removed through a plurality of radial channels in an outer cover side with respect to an end face of the vibration damper.
However, as a result of the shape of the radial discharge channels, there is an annular channel between a base of the seal and a through-hole. The base of the annular channel is situated lower than the groove base of the discharge channels. As a result, dirt collects in the annular channel and can come into the contact region where the seal contacts an axially moveable bar.
It is thus an object of the present invention to minimize the dirt problem known from the prior art.